mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
|Publisher = Nintendo |Plattform(en) = Nintendo Switch |Spielmodi = Beat 'em up |Preis = ausstehend |Alterseinstufung = ausstehend |Entwickler = HAL Laboratory}} Super Smash Bros. Ultimate '''ist ein neuer Teil für die Nintendo Switch, angekündigt in der Nintendo Direct am 08.03.2018, die die Inklinge aus Splatoon, Mario aus Super Mario Odyssey und den Link aus The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild als spielbare Charaktere bestätigt. Gameplay '''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate behält die grundlegenden Gameplay-Elemente der Serie mit einigen neuen Mechaniken und Änderungen bei. Wie bei den vorherigen Teilen ist es das Ziel des Spiels, Gegner von der Bühne zu locken. Spieler erhöhen den Schaden prozentualer Schaden durch Angriffe und je höher der Prozentsatz, desto weiter fliegen sie, wenn sie getroffen werden. Diesmal ist die Schadenszahl in Dezimalschreibweise angegeben, wobei ein Zehntel zur Zahl hinzugefügt wird. In 1-gegen-1-Kämpfen verursachen Angriffe aller Kämpfer 1,2-fachen ihres normalen Schadens und Rückstoß, was dazu dient, die Spielgeschwindigkeit zu erhöhen. Charaktere Verteranen Mario SSBU.png|1.Mario Donkey Kong SSBU.png|2. DK Link SSBU.png|3. Link Samus SSBU.png|4. Samus SSBU_Artwork_Dunkle_Samus.png|4ε. Dunkle Samus123 Yoshi SSBU.png|5.Yoshi Kirby SSBU.png|6. Kirby Fox SSBU.png|7. Fox Pikachu SSBU.png|8. Pikachu Luigi SSBU.png|9. Luigi Ness SSBU.png|10. Ness SSBU Artwork Captain Falcon.png|11. Falcon Jigglypuff SSBU.png|12. Pummeluff Peach SSBU.png|13. Peach2 SSBU Artwork Daisy.png|13ε. Daisy23 Bowser SSBU.png|14. Bowser2 Ice Climbers SSBU.png|15. Ice Climbers2 SSBU_Artwork_Shiek.png|16. Shiek2 Zelda SSBU.png|17. Zelda2 SSBU_Artwork_Dr._Mario.png|18. Dr. Mario2 Pichu SSBU.png|19. Pichu2 Falco SSBU.png|20. Falco2 Marth SSBU.png|21. Marth2 Lucina SSBU.png|21ε.Lucina12 Young Link SSBU.png|22. Junger Link2 Ganondorf SSBU.png|23. Ganondorf2 SSBU_Artwork_Mewtu.png|24.Mewtu2 Roy SSBU.png|25.Roy2 SSBU_Artwork_Chrom.png|25ε. Chorm123 Mr. Game & Watch SSBU.png|26.Mr. Game & Watch2 Meta Knight SSBU.png|27.Meta Knight2 SSBU_Artwork_Pit.png|28.Pit2 Dark Pit SSBU.png|28ε.Finsterer Pit1 SSBU_Artwork_Zero_Suit_Samus.png|29.Z. S. Samus2 Wario SSBU.png|30.Wario2 SSBU_Artwork_Snake.png|31.Snake2 Ike SSBU.png|32.Ike2 SSBU_Artwork_Pokémon_Trainer.png|33-35. Pokemon Trainer2 Diddy Kong SSBU.png|36.Diddy Kong2 SSBU_Artwork_Lucas.png|37. Lucas2 SSBU_Artwork_Sonic.png|38. Sonic2 King_Dedede_SSBU.png|39 King Dedede SSBU_Artwork_Olimar.png|40. Olimar2 SSBU_Artwork_Lucacrio.png|41. Lucario2 SSBU_Artwork_ROB.png|42. R.O.B.2 Toon_Link_SSBU.png|43. Toon Link2 Wolf_SSBU.png|44. Wolf2 SSBU_Artwork_Bewohner.png|45. Bewohner2 SSBU_Artwork_Mega_Man.png|46. Mega Man2 SSBU_Artwork_Wii_Fit_Tranier.png|47. Wii Fit-Trainerin2 Rosalina_&_Luma_SSBU.png|48. Rosalina2 Little_Mac_SSBU.png|49. Little Mac2 SSBU_Artwork_Quanjutsu.png|50. Quajutsu2 SSBU_Mii_Boxer.png|51. Mii-Boxer2 SSBU_Mii_Schwetkämper.png|52. Mii-Schwertkämper2 SSBU_Mii_Schütze.png|53. Mii-Schütze2 Palutena_SSBU.png|54. Palutena2 SSBU_Artwork_Pac-Man.png|55. Pac-Man2 Robin_SSBU.png|56. Daraen2 Shulk_SSBU.png|57. Shulk2 Bowser_Jr._SSBU.png|58 Bowser Jr SSBU_Artwork_Duck-Hunt_Duo.png|59. Duck Hunt 2 SSBU_Artwork_Ryu.png|60. Ryu2 SSBU_Artwork_Ken.png|60ε.Ken123 SSBU_Artwork_Cloud.png|61. Cloud2 Corrin_SSBU.png|62. Corrin2 Bayonetta_SSBU.png|63. Bayonetta2 Neulinge Inkling_SSBU.png|64. Inkling23 Ridley_SSBU.png|65. Ridley23 Simon_SSBU.png|66. Simon23 Richter SSBU.png|66ε. Richter123 King K. Rool SSBU.png|67. King K. Rool23 SSBU_Melinda.png|68. Melinda23 SSBU Fuegro.png|69. Fuegro23 DLC Kämper SSBU Piranha Pflanze.png|70. Piranha Pflanze 4 SSBU_Joker.png|71. Joker 4 SSBU_Hero.png|72. Hero 4 SSBU_Banjo_Kazooie.png|73. Banjo & Kazooie 4 SSBU_Terry.png|74. Terry 4 SSBU_Artwork_Männlich_Byleth.png|75. Byleth 4 Modi Smash Der Smash Modus, dieser wurde eigentlich Komplet aus den älteren teilen übernommen. Squad Strike Squad Strike ist ein Eliminierungs- ähnlicher Kampfmodus , der ihn Super Smash Bros. Ultimate hinzugefügt wurde . Der Spieler kann zwischen 3-gegen-3 oder 5-gegen-5-Squad Strikes wählen, die mit einem Spieler auf jeder Seite als drei oder fünf Charaktere oder mit drei oder fünf Spielern auf jeder Seite als ein Charakter gespielt werden können . In einem Squad Strike kämpfen beide Seiten in einer Schlacht gegeneinander als die drei oder fünf Charaktere. Turnier Die Turniere kommen aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl zurück so dass bis zu 32 Teilnehmer teilnehmen können. Nach der Auswahl der Anzahl der Teilnehmer, der Anzahl der CPU-Spieler und des Turniertyps generiert das Spiel automatisch eine Turnierklammer. Spezial Smash In einem neuen Spezial-Smash-Modus, Smashdown geben die Spieler eine Reihe von Spielen ein und wählen jeweils einen Charakter aus. Nach dem Ende eines Matchs stehen die Charaktere, die in diesem Match verwendet werden, für nachfolgende Matches nicht mehr zur Verfügung und zwingen die Spieler, ein anderes Zeichen für das nächste Match auszuwählen. Abenteuermodi Hauptartikel: [[Stern der irrenden Lichter|'Stern der irrenden Lichter']] '' Der Abenteuermodus in diesem Spiel heißt '''Stern der irrenden Lichter' .Darin besiegt ein Monster namens Kyra alle Kämpfer außer Kirby und sperrt sie in der gleichnamigen Welt des Lichts ein, wo sie geklont werden und ihre Klone von Geistern besessen werden , die anderen Opfer von Kyra Angriff sind. Jetzt kann nur noch Kirby alle Kämpfer befreien, und Kyra besiegen. Es sollte aber gesagt sein, das es nicht so wie beim Subraum-Emissär (Abenteuer Modi ihn Brawl) Level gibt, sondern ausschließlich Kämpfe. Stages Neu Wiederkerend Items Neue Helfertrophäen Pokémon Geister Anstatt den seit Super Smash Bros. Melee bekannten Trophäen, lassen sich jetzt Geister vieler Videospielcharaktere sammeln. Diese lassen sich ausrüsten und verschaffen so den spielbaren Charakteren in bestimmten Modi Vorteile. Man erhält Geister über den Modus "Geistertafel", in Ingame-Läden oder über den Storymodus "Stern der irrenden Lichter". Wenn es von dem Charakter eines Geistes ein Amiibo gibt, lässt sich dieser Geist ebenfalls durch Einscannen des Amiibo freischalten. Die Geister spielbarer Charaktere erhält man durch das Abschließen des klassischen Modus mit dem jeweiligen Charakter. Diese Geister lassen sich jedoch nicht ausrüsten. Geister kann man auch aufleveln und durch Items oder sogenannten Dojos stärken. Galerie Bilder zu diesem Artikel sind in dieser Galerie auffindbar. Trailer Super Smash Bros Ankündigungs Trailer.“ erscheint für Nintendo Switch!|Ankündigungs-Trailer Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Nintendo Direct-|E3-Trailer Siehe auch *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate im Super Smash Bros. Wiki en:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate es:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate fr:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate it:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate pt-br:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Kategorie:2018-Spiel Kategorie:Nintendo Switch-Spiel Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Super Smash Bros.-Serie